Star Wars 1 12: Master and Apprentice
by CommanderCool
Summary: The Adventures of Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi after episode one, but before the clone wars. Work in process.


STAR WARS EPISODE 1 ½

"Anakin! Get to the ship. NOW!" Shouted Obi-Wan over the roar of the Hyperdrive Engine of his Republic Transport. Obi Wans' lightsaber blade slashed with a sizzle through the wild beasts of Kashyyk.

"Secrets of the Jedi the dense jungle of the Kashyyk underworld holds. Much to learn there you have." Said Master Yoda just the same day. 

Young Anakin, born a slave on the desert planet Tatooine. His medichlorian count was more powerful than even the greatest Jedi of all time, Master Yoda. Anakin was very powerful in the force, and learned it easier than anyone the council, or the Jedi have ever seen. 

The galaxy was being controlled by the secretly evil Senator Palpatine. After defeating Darth Maul and the Trade Federation, the Republic is in an economic slum.

With a loud earthshaking rumble, the Republic Transport lifts off, Taking Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Master Mace Windu. In the possession of a rare Jedi Holocron. One that holds great power for the Jedi, but in the wrong hands, it could lead to the demise of the Jedi, the Republic, and could mean total rule by the Sith Lords. The ship lurched as it went into Hyperspace. The Engine was out. But luckily the same droid that had saved them all during the passing of the blockade years earlier was on board, to save them. The little droid began its work on the ships Hyperdrive. As they waited, almost out of nowhere, a giant ancient ship, in almost ruins floated past and began to pull them in.  
"This is a republic Vessel" said Master Windu.  
"And by the looks of things, over 2,000 years old" Said Obi Wan.

The huge Republic Cruiser lurched as they were pulled in by its tractor beam. It floated gently in, and landed with a thud on the hull of the cruiser. The metal clanged and seemed to ring for a minute. "Have your lightsaber ready Ani, who knows what's out there." Said Kenobi Their Sabers raised with a hum, and they waited nearby the door, they could hear people out there, and the door was being forced open. The force told them not to fear, fighting now would lead them to an early demise.

Their Saber lights went off and they sat on the floor and meditated.

With a crash, the door was opened, revealing an entire army of battle droids. The droids did not fire. The commanding droid said, "Follow me" in a robotic pitch. The three Jedi were lead down a series of corridors, following twists, turns, and passing open areas, it looked like the ship had been in many battles. Burnt and twisted metal lined the hallways as they walked, and as they rounded towards the inside of the ship, the air became more breathable.

"Someone strong in the force lurks behind that door" Warned Mace Windu as a droid approached the door to enter the pass code for the giant blast doors.

"JEDI!" what brings you to this side of the galaxy?" rang a mysterious black shadowy figure near the front of the ship.

"Business of the Jedi Council" said Mace Windu, the holocron firmly in his grasp.

"They have our Kashyyk Holocron my lord" rang a voice from the door behind the three Jedi.

"Surrender it to me or die" shouted the master from the front. Immediately, 12 droid dekkas rolled in and turned on their shields as they stood, blasters pointed at the three Jedi. "And there is more where that came from."

For a quiet moment, the Jedi sat, not wanting to move, not sure if they should surrender the holocron, fight. Anakin was waiting, wondering if two Jedi Masters and a Padawan were a match for an entire droid army.

The shields on the destroyer droids went out, and the Jedi all raised their lightsabers and the turned on with a hum. The droids began firing, dozens of shots were in the air in less than a second. The Sith lord in the back of the room raised his saber, and walked over, in an almost casual manner. His apprentice went to the main computer at a run.

The droids shields came up after a few seconds with the apprentice at he computer, but the blasters went out.

"Damn it!" shouted the apprentice, "Someone else is on this computer, controlling our droids."

The landing dock, which was left unguarded held R2-D2, who had disabled the tractor beam, and was now controlling the battle droids on board the Republic Ship.

The Battle Droids began firing upon its owners, the Sith. Anakin took one last look at the Sith masters shadowy face as he instructed the other two Jedi to run for their lives. He knew, he would have important business with that man in a few short years, the force told him that.

As the Jedi reached where their transport was parked, the engines were running, and R2 made a series of beeps that only Anakin could understand, tractor beams out, engines fixed. The Jedi jumped into the ship as the door began to close. The droids were back under control by the Sith, and approaching the ship. The turret mounted to the bottom of the ship activated and demolished all droids in its path as the transport took off and approached the slowly closing doors that R2 had opened.

They were closing fast on the fast closing exit, and they just barely made it 


End file.
